Procella
by SilverBlueMoon13
Summary: HIATUS, there will probably be a rewrite at some point
1. Rebirth

All she could remember of the before as the howling of the wind (music to my ears), the yelling (frantic screaming) of her father, the cold spray of the water (felt like fingers trying to drag me under), the flashes of lightening in the sky (the only light they had) (the clouds were blocking the sun) (they couldn't tell what time it was anymore), and the sight of the sea (the sea I love and despise all at once) swallowing their boat (the screams of the crew would haunt her for the rest of her life).

She remembered how the sea had been gentle and cruel to her as it killed her.

(my father was trying to swim to me) (I was trying to swim to my father) (I could see tentacles of pure water wrapped around my father's waist and legs, keeping him from reaching me) (arms made of water were curled around my waist, keeping me from her father) (fingers rubbing circles into my back, trying to calm me)

How the sea had stolen her air and made her numb to the pain. How as the darkness corroded at her vision, she heard the beautiful and frightening song of sirens.

(how can something so… horrifying be so beautiful at the same time?...) (my father was dead, but his eyes were trained on me, horror and despair and love in his eyes as we watched each other die) (the arms made of water cradled me as I stopped fighting, the fingers moving to play with my hair and massage frozen muscles)

And then there was light. She opened her eyes to look at the world that was but a blur to her, wondering what was going on. (I was dead wasn't I?) She heard cooing as her small (new) body was gently and skillful moved so that her head was rested on a rapidly cooling body, and she started to cry softly for her new and soon to be deceased mother. (how did I know that the woman was dying?)

There was another coo at her sadness, this time with words. "Such a smart baby, to know that your carrier has died." A musical voice spoke as moist arms picked her up and cradled her in a cold embrace. (why did I not mind the cold?) "She knew that she was going to have to give up her life for yours, small one." The voice went on, "And she told me your name." She looked up at the blurry face, waiting. (what is my new name?) (do I have a father?) (the voice sounds feminine) A musical giggle left the cold woman. "Your name, little spring, is Procella Àgrios Aimsir."

(I could hear a distant scream of despair) (relief flooded my mind) (why am I so relieved?)

* * *

So... yeah... I don't own Harry Potter and I only own Procella, any other OCs, and the plot... or most of it... I still haven't decided how much of the original plot I want to keep...

Updates will be a bit sardonic but hopeful once or twice a month... at best... please hold the flames, I'm just a lowly high-school student...


	2. The Docks

The _(blah)_ are Procella's thoughts, just to make sure we're on the same page.

* * *

By the time that the girl's new body was eleven years old, she was known as the Weather Witch, the Dock Lass, or the Ocean's Orphan to the sailors that frequently docked there because she was the small orphan girl that could tell you a more accurate weather predictions than any human they had ever met before. _(they never bothered to ask the non-humans, since their prices for knowledge are much more steep than mine)_ She could tell you when the next storm will hit and tell you the mood of the currents a week in advance halfway across the world, and all she asked for in return was food, cloths _(no one wanted to give her trousers for some reason) (I wish I had been reborn in a more modern time period, it sucks to be a girl in the 1930s)_ , knives, senbon _(the Chinese sailors had been a little too enthusiastic about giving them to me…) (didn't they try to kidnap me once? Hmm…)_ , and _(for some reason the sailors looked relieved at this, and when I asked them they said they were happy that I had asked for something normal…)_ jewels and gemstones _(I don't really care about the form, though I usually pick out the smaller ones as well as the powered ones, it makes it easier to add to my amulets and charm bottles)_.

The girl herself didn't really understand why the sailors were so enthralled by her. _(they act like I'm a nymph or something…)_ When the girl told them this, the sailors tried to make her understand but she just got more confused. She didn't understand that her blonde hair with silver _(NOT GREY!)_ highlights shone like gold and silver threads in the sun light, or that her blue green eyes sparkled like blue green opals when joy or gratitude shined through them, or that her aristocratic body structure made her look like an empirical goddess of the sea and storm.

 _(I had just looked at them in disbelief when they told me this and then ran for my life, it took them many days and weeks to find then coax me out of my little home) (the sailors tried to buy me a flat or convince me to go to an orphanage, a lot of them ended up in the hospital…) (I really don't get why they don't like that I'm living in an abandoned sailboat in the cove near the docks, but they stopped trying to move me when I finally took one of the more trustworthy captains and their first mate into my home and convinced me to have some of the leaks repaired and the boat itself stabilized so that a storm won't knock it over or destroy it farther) (they also went behind my back a furnished the boat too...) (they were a little too pleased with themselves afterward…)_

She really just didn't understand. Because she remembered being the tall, lanky brown haired and eyed teen on her father's sailboat. Working to the bone to prove herself _(to the crew, to my father, to myself)_ of being able to being promoted to captain one step at a time. She remembered being the outcast of her school, because she was too focused on the ocean and the harbor to be natural for a girl, even in the 21st century. She remembered being called ugly for the knife and bullet scars on her cheek, arms, chest, torso, and legs from the time she fought some drug dealers that had tried to steal her and her father's boat. _(I had been eleven at the time and the police had been horrified to find that I was the only one out of the 22 bodies still alive when they got there) (three of them had been I mother and two older brothers) (my father had cried for days) (I was in a coma)_ She had had other scars too, from burns to stabs to slashes from the equipment and from sailing accidents.

But those were gone now. She had a new body with new scars _(I have to protect my territory after all) (thieves are not welcome in my home and they never leave alive)_ and new looks and new blood. She didn't like that much _(I wanted a stronger connection to her first father than just his memory)_ , but at least she still had the same birthmark. Her birthmark was a light creamy color that stood out on her sun kissed _(caramel, the sailors said)_ skin, shaped like a queen conch that rested on her right shoulder blade.

The girl didn't really understand why she was reborn or who was the cause _(because there is always a_ who _, I learned that the hard way the first time around)_ her rebirth, but she knew that she was in for a very bumpy ride. Especially when she saw a young Albus Dumbledore _(oh shit…)_ walking along the docks like he owned the place and watching the sailors work with distaste clear in his eyes. And to add on top of that shit train, was a young Tom Riddle _(ooooh shit, no…)_ , who looked to be the same age as her, was walking along side him and watching everything with a calculating cautious gleam in his vividly violet eyes. _(oh shit, please no…)_

* * *

Okay. So I've been writing... and writing... and writing... nothing but this fic for the past week. Yeah. Writing and revising. It's pretty much the only sane thing I do anymore that isn't going to school or doing school work. I swear my teachers are trying to kill me and my classmates with college choices. Anyway, I just had to post something cause I need feedback.

Hope you enjoyed it and as a reminder; I don't own anything but the plot (or some of it... still working on that...) and my OC(s).


	3. Manannan Mac Lir

When the girl was seven years old she had a very peculiar dream, more peculiar than usual. _(I still have dreams of the day I died) (I don't normally leave my boat those days…)_ She was on a cliff overlooking the ocean during dawn, just sitting there and watching the sun. She had a queen conch in her hand _(it was a pearly blue with white creamy highlights and symbols on it, it was truly a beautiful piece)_ and was fiddling with it in her hands as she listened to the song of the sea. _(I thought I could see a shipwreck in the distance…)_

"Hello young one." A deep and ancient voice spoke from behind her.

The girl was startled, as she flipped around and threw sendon with deadly accuracy at the tall man behind her. _(that should not have happened, I normally know when someone is behind me…)_ The chestnut haired man only smiled in a way that made the corners of his dark blue eyes crinkle pleasantly, as the senbon passed through him as if he were made of smoke. _(no not smoke, that feels wrong… fog or mist would be better…)_

Blue green eyes widened _(bloody fucking hell) (she was picking things up from the sailors…)_ at the tall _(very tall, was he on steroids as a kid?) (are steroids even invented yet?)_ man started to advance towards her. The girl took out two of her close combat knives and got ready for an attack, but the man _(was he human or something else…?) (was he even a man?)_ just did that eye crinkle smile and sat down about a yard from her and seemed to stare at her expectantly.

The girl blinked her blue green eyes at the man, before following suit, though much more cautiously than the man had. She didn't put her knives away, _(never go unarmed) (never underestimate a potential enemy) (everyone is a potential enemy until they swear on their life that they are not)_ put set them on either side of her so that she could pick them up at a moment's notice. The man seemed to be pleased by this and nodded his head like he approved. _(like my first father did…)_

The man seemed to notice her grief at his expression, but only seemed to get happier because of it. _(bastard…)_ "I had wanted to speak with you for a while now, but I didn't want to frighten you, though I seem to have failed at that." The girl watched him suspiciously as he spoke in a deep, tenor voice. "I am here to give you a gift."

"What kind of gift." She asked in a soft whispery voice, that belied her growing distaste for the willowy man, after a brief pause to see if the man would continue. "What is the price. Why are you giving it to me." _(I didn't trust the man…) (he speaks to familiarly to me…) (why do I feel like I know him, that he isn't a stranger…)_

The man only smiled a benign smile and replied, "Now, now. Not reason to be so cynical, it is a free gift. One I want to give you."

The girl's eyes narrowed at the man's patronising tone, her voice taking on a chilling bite as a hand inched toward the closed knife to it. "There is no such thing as a gift that comes without a price."

"But there is between family." The answer said in a joyous voice made the girl with a woman's soul freeze, memories of a past life flooding her. _(the orphanage…) (a couple looking for something they could never create on their own…) (a new home with parents and brothers…) (my first present…) (a smile on a chiseled face saying in a warm, loving voice…) (how_ _ **dare**_ _he quote_ _ **my**_ _first father…)_

The girl outright snarled at the man that only seemed to get excited at the true, deadly anger of the girl. "So the price is to become your… what? Daughter?" _(bloody infuriating bastard…)_

A chestnut haired head bobbed in a quick nod. "Yes, exactly." The man beamed at the incensed girl. "All you need to do is swallow this." And he held up a small, glowing white marble in his tanned hand, outstretched toward the infuriated and cautious girl. _(bastard…)_

Blue green eyes switched between the strange man and the slowly pulsating white marble with a wary and calculating fire in them. She had long since come to the conclusion that this was not a normal dream. "And what if I don't want to?" Her asked, soft voice dripping with deadly venom.

The man, being, just smiled _(bastard…)_ as if she had just asked something that he found extreme amusing or funny. "The singing will only get louder and stronger as you body grows." A knife passed through the man's chest a second after he had spoken, leaved nothing just like the senbon from before.

Blue green eyes tried to kill the man with a glare. "Bastard."

"Perhaps." A beaming smile. _(bastard…)_

The girl swiped the marble _(it isn't a marble…)_ and she just stared at it for a moment, not noticing that the man was staring at her with impatience and longing that disappeared as soon as she looked up at him. "What will it do?" Blue green eyes filled with distaste and anger directed towards the man before her.

"Make you my daughter." The smile widened and dark blue eyes filled with excitement.

Blue green eyes just stared at the man- no _being_ for a moment. "What are you? Who are you?"

"Very good, very smart." The man's head nodded a few times, before he looked at the girl again in… in… something that the girl did not want from this being. _(I knew it was adoration and love… I just never accepted it until many, many years later...)_ "I will tell you if you swallow that."

"Bloody bastard." Her voice clipped out.

"Yes, yes now swallow that." _(ah.) (there's the impatience I knew was there...)_

"Fine." The girl put the marble in her mouth and threw back her head to swallow the marble easier, her short blonde and silver _(NOT GREY!)_ hair rustling softly in the wind. _(was the wind picking up?...)_

Her vision began to cloud immediately as her body became numb and she collapses like a rag doll into the being's arms. The being maneuvered her body so that her head rested on his chest and he began to pet her short hair, playing with the ends. _(bastard…)_

"Perfect. Mine... You are mine." Was the last thing she heard before her vision was consumed by darkness and her mind went numb. _(smug bastard…)_

 **...**

Light flooded her eyes as she sprang awake, looking around her boat frantically for the… the… being. _(smug bastard…)_ When she couldn't find him, she calmed down considerably and reached up to comb her fingers through her hair, only for the strands of hair to go on longer than she remembered them being the night eyes widened in almost comically terror. _(NOT funny.)_ _(Oh shit, please no…)_ She looked, and saw that her hair was now all the way past her shoulder blades in length, and she fainted.

 **...**

She only found out later _(much too later…)_ that the man was _Manannan Mac Lir_ , Irish God of the Sea and Guardian of the Afterlife _(go figure…)_ , and that he had given her the power to control water _(be the time my Hogwarts letter was delivered, I could control the currents of the ocean anywhere in the world as well as control the water within human bodies)_ , manipulate the weather _(my emotions affect the weather a little too much…)_ , and the ability to sense anything and everything that is in or in contact of water or air. _(so pretty much everything) (it gave me headaches for days on end until I could create shields in my mind) (it bloody well sucks)_

 _(I found out later, when the sailors had finally dragged me out of my boat, that I could talk to and understand aquatic life and anything with wings or can fly, as well as see ghosts and souls) (I believe that I fainted at some point after learning that as well…)_

* * *

Hello again, I had just taken a look at the stat chart for this story and I'm very surprised to see so many have already Favorited or Followed this story... I wasn't kidding when I said that I'm highschool student...

Anyway, I don't own the Harry Potter world, if I did it would be **very** different.

Review, Favorite, Follow, whichever you like or neither if you want. Just please keep the flames at a low temp and I accept most suggestions and encourage constructive criticism. Also, I'm American by birth and have never been to England, Scotland, or Ireland before, so if you see a cultural or language mistake, please tell me and I'll fix it.

Special thanks to MonochromeJoker29 for the amazing review, and thank you all for reading.


	4. The Outrageously Dressed Man

The girl watched from the shadows as an auburn haired, blue eyed man in a canary yellow suit, pastel green undershirt, neon purple tie, and cowboy boots _(where in the bloody hell did he get his fashion sense?)_ questioned one of the younger sailors about a 'Ms. Procella À. Aimsir'. The young man _(Matthew, though I call him Matt, he's a good kid and likes to give me apples and red cloths)_ looked affronted by the older man's air of entitlement and looked ready to lash out at the him, and the boy by the side of the outrageously dressed man _(like, seriously? neon and pastel do not go together)_ was slowly moving away from the two, having sensed what was wrong. _(smart kid)_

The boy, on the other hand, seemed to blend in with the other orphans and younger children and seemed to be openly disgusted by this fact. _(doesn't he understand that that was a good thing in this part of town?)_ He had pitch black hair _(no blue or red highlights like some of the asians I had met unfortunately...)_ with striking purple eyes _(they look like amethyst…) (didn't J.K. Rowling write that his eyes were brown?) (what the fuck… of_ _ **hell**_ _no...)_ that scanned the people around him calculatingly and wore a second hand white button down, black trousers, black vest, black dress shoes, and a black belt. The boy carried a brown satchel at his side and seemed to keep a hand on it at all times.

Procella _(I usually introduce myself as Ella)_ caught some movement in the corner of her eye, and could only look on in dismay as one of her favorite Captains, a Mr. Joseph Marsh, _(I just call he Cap'in Joe like his crew does)_ confronted Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle with his first mate and navigator, Kaito _(he's never told me his family name…)_ and Sebastián Leadtad. She could just _see_ the confrontation about to happen and knew that she would have to step in. Even if it meant revealing herself.

* * *

Yeah this ones short (please don't kill me), but I did give you some clue on whats to come. And I am very (pleasantly) surprised to see so many Favorite and Follow this story, I didn't think that it would get this much attention...

Anyway, I don't own the Harry Potter universe. Review, Favorite, or Follow at your leisure but please hold the flames. They up set my stomach. I'll probably be updating again soon and don't forget that I do take suggestions for future chapters.


	5. Tom's Observations

Tom was in a rut. He hasn't believed that anywhere could be worse than Wool's Orphanage, but he was apparently… wrong. _(I am_ not wrong _. Just… misinformed…)_ This docks creaked underneath the foot falls of the sailors and dock hands that hurried about, the wood seeming old and worn but strong at the same time. Crates and barrels littered the walkways sporadically, children and teenagers ran around in dirty worn clothes with faces and hair dirty from days of going without bathing. The smell of the place was that of sweat, musk, alcohol, salt, and smoke. All you could hear were the sailors and dock hands walking, running, yelling, laughing, and the sound of waves crashing, wood creaking, wind howling. There was no where _(that I could see anyway, I wouldn't put it past them to have some secret hideaway)_ for the children could be but on the crates, under foot, on the boats, or just not on the docks altogether.

Purple eyes watched the crowd of people that surrounded them; some stopped to stare, others just went about their days but not without a glance towards them or before sending a glare the Professor's way. He could understand the sentiment, though he did not appreciate the way that those eyes would group him with the older man or the fact that very few of those eyes didn't resemble a predator's eyes when it is assessing an invader. _(it's exhilarating to be seen as an actual threat than just a brat with power) (but I don't think that this is a good place to be see as a threat in though…)_

Tom turn around just in time to catch the movement of three people headed straight towards the Professor and his… victim, _(who had introduced himself as "Matthew, one of the dock hands here", not that Dumbledore or I cared,)_ as well as himself, unfortunately. The young genius took this time to assess the three and found a sense of foreboding filling the pit of his stomach. The man on the left of the leader was clearly Asian at a height of 5'6" with short black _(that has a red tint to it… why doesn't mine have something like that?)_ hair and black eyes, with a slight but moderately muscled body, a sword _(a katana, I found out later…)_ and wearing clothes that wouldn't look out of place on a pirate _(light brown tunic under a black vest with red embroidery, black pants and a red belt over the tunic and vest with the sword attached to it, brown boots, and black eyeliner) (bloody hell…)_. The man on the other side was wearing much the same as the Asian _(dark blue billowing button down long sleeve shirt, white pants, burgundy sash around his waist, brown boots) (he looked liked a low paid bull fighter more than a pirate…)_ and stood at an astounding height of 6'3" with a lanky build, light brown shaggy hair that went just below his shoulders, and laughing hazel eyes. The man looked like a Spaniard, that had two rapiers attached to the sash. The leader was clearly a captain and dressed like one you would find _(again, this is getting annoying)_ on a pirate ship _(normal white button down under a dark red waist coat that had gold embroidery with a hood, faded blue pants, black boots, faded purple sash) (minus the hat and monkey/perrot)_ and stood at a height of 5'10", just between the two men on either side of him. He had dirty blonde hair that was kept short and brown eyes that spoke of intelligence and confidence, as well as a thin scar along his nose and down his right cheek. All three wore amulets that were different from each other yet similar _(the Asian wore a small blue and green cloth bag on a leather cord, the Spaniard had on a Fight Conch with a black leather cord somehow attached to it, the leader had a polished oval of abalone on a thin gold chain with a limpet on either side of it)_ , but only the leader wore an earring as well. They all looked dangerous, in appearance, in posture, in their eyes, and Tom Marvolo Riddle was very reluctant to meet their acquaintance.

 _(I do want to learn how to recreate such an aura though, that would make others very unwilling to antagonize me again…)_

* * *

I don't really like trick or treaters and last night was a bit exhausting. The costumes are fun to see though. Yay, first Tom PoV... I really hope he isn't out of character, but there isn't much information about how he was like as a child so... I just went with it. I hope that you liked it.

I don't own the Harry Potter Universe. Review, Follow, or Favorite at your leisure.


	6. Suspicion and Wariness

Hello again, so... _super sorry_ for the long wait! School has been weird lately and family stuff came up... So yeah I haven't been updating like a promised, _super sorry_... Anyway, is this story really that interesting? I mean, 72 favorites and _90 f***ing followers is a f***ing lot._ Oh, and don't forget that you can make suggestion for future chapters in the Reviews!

The disclaimer should be on the first chapter/prologue, if not, please tell me because I really don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

As the three men, who looked to all be in their early thirties, got closer, Dumbledore finally seemed to notice them. A beaming smile broke out on his face as his eyes became shrewd and disdainful towards the men, paying no mind to the way that the people around them looked at those same men with reverent and respectful eyes. _(The fool…)_ Tom, on the other hand, took in everything that was going on around him and cataloged it for future reference. _(I remember seeing that look on several Catholic's face and eyes as the Father gave a sermon… it would be dangerous to do anything against the three here…)_

"Ah! Hello there gentlemen, I was hoping that I could find someone that could assist us in finding someone." The goat in human skin said, voice as bright as his clothing and much more welcoming, but his eyes were clearly showed his distaste and disgust at his surroundings and the people who lived there.

Before the Professor could continue, the young man (Matthew) pushed him aside. "They're lookin' for the Lass, Cap'in!" He shouted, causing all activity within hearing distance to stop and for everyone to turn towards the strangers with distrusting and suspicious glares.

Tom watched as the young man ran to the leader of the three men, the one he called 'Cap'in', and took a place off to the side and behind them after seeming to give him a report of what had happened in a low hushed voice. Several others then came up to the three and started to talk in soft tones like Matthew had, probably doing the same as him as well.

He looked towards Dumbledore, wanting to know what his reaction to this… development was, only to see an scandalized and annoyed look on his otherwise twinkling blue eyes with a serene and patient look on his face. Personally, Tom was intrigued by the actions of them and wanted to know what had caused such deference the populace of the docks held for the three men.

Brown eyes flashed over to Tom and the goat, making them freeze in anticipation and wariness. Those eyes seemed to hold them still as the man dissected them with his gaze, looking for something that the both of them were very unwilling to give. _(I might have found a role model…)_

…

She watched as Cap'in Joe dissected them with those eyes of his, thinking that maybe the two will leave and never come back if they become too uncomfortable in this place.

Ella watched from her perch on the roof above them _(forever thankful that today was cloudy with very little sunlight, or they would have seen my shadow by now…)_ to watch from a safe distance away, but close enough to jump in if it was needed. While all three of them were very skilled in their chosen forms of combat _(Cap'in Joe is a marksman and a highly skilled martial artist, while the other two are master swordsmen…)_ , the crowd would need to be protected from stray bullets and spells if a fight broke out, and she intended to stop it before it started.

So, she watched as three of her favorite people walked closer to the two strangers and began talking, and Ella began to wish that she had chosen a place within hearing distance.

 _(I did not pout… I scowled…)_

* * *

So yeah... I hope you liked it and I'll be trying to update more now that I'm on Thanksgiving break and all.

I would like to thank Rainbow shark, gginsc, Not-Gonna-Update, spicyrash, KClown, I Growl For Fun, MonochromeJoker29, The-Thorns-On-A-Rose, and Caitlin-S-June for the awesome and constructive reviews.

Favorite, Follow, Review at your convenience. _~ Blue_


	7. The Storm's Entrance

Hello again... please don't kill me. I've been super stressed with school and home and friend problems recently. (my ill and dying Grandmother that lives in my house, mid term exams and late/make up work, my friend getting sexually assaulted/harassed... so yeah)

Anyway, here's a new chapter. To the people that are complaining about me not moving onto a new scene... HELP ME THEN! I've been brain storming ideas on how to get the wizards to Ella's ship in the cove, but I don't know how... So yeah, help please.

Disclaimer should be on the prologue or first chapter. If it isn't, please tell me and I will put it there. Enjoy.

* * *

"Why would I allow that? She has no reason to leave the docks." A deep tenor voice spoke as brown eyes glinted and narrowed. Twinkling blue eyes stared back with belied frustration and annoyance. Violet eyes just watched with fascination as the brown eyed leader stared down the professor.

The twinkle in those blue eyes increased by an unnatural amount and brown eyes narrowed further at the 'pleasantly' smiling professor as he spoke in a belittling voice.

"Who are you to dictate where this young girl goes? Are you her guardian? Or perhaps her parent? If so, I could explain why she needs to-"

"There is no reason for the Lass to go to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore looked visibly frustrated at the interruption this time, seeming to lose what little composure that he had left. In contrast, the brown eyed Captain was just as composed as he was when he had arrived and was excluding confidence and patience in waves.

"May I ask why?"

"No."

"Please sir. Just allow me to talk to her-"

"No."

"Sir-"

"I said no."

"Sir!"

"There is NO REASON for the Witch of the Docks to go to a Magical Institution to learn about something that she can already control."

Tension built between the two as the wizard and sailor stared at each other, blue eyes no longer twinkling and looking at the other in surprise and gradually increasing anger, while brown eyes just glared into the blue with contempt and annoyance plain to be seen. Dumbledore cleared his throat to begin to speak, but the brown eyed Captain cut him off as he turned away from him.

"Leave. Your presence is unwanted here, wizard."

Dumbledore could only stare in increasing anger as the muggle walked away from. He let the anger boil for a moment before speaking up.

"May I ask how you know about the magical world? I sense no magic within you."

The Captain signed in dismay and annoyance, further pissing off Dumbledore for his "disrespect", before relying with obvious reluctance. "I am a fourth generation squib of a Russian pureblood line, the knowledge has been passed down through my family. Now leave."

He turned his back to the Professor fully and began to walk again.

"But you just announced-"

The Captain spun around to glare at the goat-that-was-looking-more-like-a-donkey-with-each-passing-comment with annoyance and contempt with some anger sprinkled in, making his eyes take on a reddish hue.

…

Ella blinked as she felt a massive surge for anger and annoyance come from the Captain, only to sweat drop anime style as the man began to glare and tear into the goat with words.

...

"The majority of the Docks' people know about magic and are given clearance because of our jobs and because we live and work in harmony with the local merpeople and nymphs that live in the coves on either side of the Docks. Magic is commonplace here, even if only a handful of the humans here can use it. Now leave, you have overstayed and soured your welcome."

The sounds of blades being unsheathed and guns being cocked filled the air as Dumbledore unsheathed his wand. Brown and blue eyes glared into the other with equal contempt and disdain for either side, seemingly oblivious to the surrounding sailors' weapons being trained on the wizard. Suddenly, many of the sailors noticed a shadow that was rapidly increasing in size on top of the brown eyed man, though he himself did not join in, which was soon followed by shouting and fainting (that would later be denied) from the sailors that had looked up to see what the source of the shadow was. When the Captain finally looked up to the source, he paled dramatically with a shocked look on his face as his eyes took in the amused blue green eyes on a smirking face that was very close to his own.

"Cap'in Joe!"

"Shit!"

…~Skipping backwards a couple of seconds~...

"Damn."

Ella knew that something like this was going to happen. She could practically feel the anger, irritation, and bloodlust coming from the crowd below, and knew that she would have to step in soon.

Just as she felt the bloodlust spike from below... she jumped. (oh they are going to so mad at me…) (this is fun… I should do this more often…) Ella could see the various weapons being drawn before they noticed her shadow. The blonde/silverette would later swear that a few of the sailors fainted when they saw her while the majority of them just started shouting and yelling.

The girl just gave a wild grin as horrified brown eyes met hers. "Cap'in Joe!" Ella shouted with glee from the adrenalin as her body fell towards the man.

"Shit!" Strong arms came around her waist as his chest hit hers.

Joe spun on his heel so that he didn't end up flat on his back from catching the waif of a girl.

When the spinning stopped, Ella just look at him with innocent doe like eyes and said in a sweet voice; "Hullo Joe."

The man simply lifted an eyebrow at the girl, entirely unimpressed and the brat had the nerve to simply grin at him. "Hello Lass, was that necessary?" Joe tried to say in a neutral voice, but it ended up being sarcastic anyway.

A grin from said brat said it all. "Yes." Though she voiced her opinion anyway.

Brown eyes just stared into unrepentant blue green ones for a moment, completely ignoring the snickers and smiles and head shakes from the sailors and dock hands. The professor and his tagalong were completely forgotten at that point, but they were staring in disbelief at the man and girl.

Joe rolled his eyes to the sky in exasperation, as if asking for patience from a higher deity, before letting go of the girl altogether. The blonde/silverette fell with a squawk ("Hey!") on her rear before glaring up at smiling brown eyes. She pouted at the man and just sulked as the rest of the sailors that had been holding their laughter lost control of it.

...

Purple eyes stared incredulity at the scene before him as he watched the previously bloodthirsty sharks of sailors became docile little clown fish laughing their asses off at the the sight of (who appeared to be) the Lass of the Docks pouting up at the brown eyed captain.

'Though,' Tom thought as he watched the man help the "Lass" that had fallen on him stand, 'I can see why the sailors would want to keep outsiders away from the girl, seeing as she would be the a high profile target for anyone dealing in human trafficking."

For you see, the girl was beautiful and not in the normal way. Normally, beauty was defined by the clothes, makeup, and delicate nature of the girl or female in question. But this one… this girl's beauty could not be defined by such things. She looked wild and untamed, wearing faded blue trousers (trousers! Of all the things a girl could wear…) and a cream colored button down shirt with a dark green sash wrapped around her waist (all made from a silk like material) and black muggle military boots on her feet. The shirt only had three of its buttons clasped over her stomach while her chest was in full view for everyone to see that her already developing bust was wrapped in white bandages. Her gold and silver hair was held back by a lavender head scarf to keep it from hindering her blue green opal colored eyes. Many necklaces were hanging from her neck with many shells, beads, charms, and crystals adorning them, while brown leather wrappings were wound around her forearms, wrists, and palms. Two black leather belts were clasped around her waist and there were multiple pouches and small bags attached to them as well as two boxes on either side of her hips. Dual knives and a small hand sword were worn openly on her thighs and the small of her back respectively. Several earrings and cuffs made of silver with multiple shells on and hanging from both of her ears, though they were not identical on either side. The girl was colorful and had a wild and untameable arua about her that unnerved you and made you want to get closer, and she almost seemed to be egging you on, daring you to try and approach her, to just try and tame her.

Tom felt… almost... offended, that this slip of a girl would have the nerve to try and insinuate that he would want to approach her, much less tame her. He had much more self preservation than that. But apparently, Dumbledore didn't.

* * *

So... yeah. Please help me with the problem I mentioned earlier (look at the top of the page for said problem/request).

And wow, 101 Favorites, 124 Followers, and 4,019 Views? Like holy shit people, I had no idea that this was so interesting!

Anyway, Favorite, Follow, and/or Review at your leisure and I will try to write up another chapter.

Bye, ~ Blue.


	8. Important Notice

_**IMPORTANT UPDATE**_

 **I'm sure that many of you are wondering just what the hell is taking me so long to update my stories, and I'm sorry for the very long wait that all of you have had, but sadly, this is not an update. I'm posting this to inform you all that it will likely be a very long time before I update again.**

 **Over the past year my Grandmother, who has been living with my parents since I was born, has recently pasted away last month after a very long decade of fighting for her life and slowly giving up over the years. It had hurt to watch her go, but she is now in a much better place and no longer in constant pain. Her funeral is now just a week away and I felt that I needed to explain my absence.**

 **Writing Fanfiction and my own original stories was my way with dealing with the grief that had been building up from having to watch my Grandmother go through that while being her main caretaker throughout my highschool career and the stress of just putting on a happy and normal face. I would like to thank all of those that have been kind to me and have liked and complemented my stories and encouraged me to write more.**

 **Thank you.**

 **I will be coming back and I will be continuing some of my stories. I just need time to grieve and readjust my way of living. I will probably be revamping and/or revising a handful of my stories at a later time.**


End file.
